The New Girl
by sugarnspice
Summary: A new girl comes to Kingsport. She's pretty, sweet, and nice and has Tyler, Jamie, and Hank fighting over her. Please rlr!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Strike one," Frankie yelled. Jennifer got ready to try again. The pitch came to her and SMACK. She hit a home run. She actually hit a home run. She began to run to first base. Then she passed it. Then she second and third. She was approaching home when she saw her parents car pull up to the field. _What are they doing here _she thought. She reached home and slapped all her teammates hands. Her parents walked up to where she was. Just as she was going to sit down on the bench her parents came up. 

"Jenn, great hit!" her father said.

"Thanks. What are you and Mom doing here?" Beth asked getting a drink of water.

"Um… honey we need to talk. Let's go home," her mom said.

"Okay, just let me go say bye to everybody. I'll be right back," She called to her parents as she ran out to the field. About ten minutes later she came back and got in the car with her parents. They got home about five minutes later. They walked into the house and sat down in the living room. Then her dog Macy ran up to her. 

"Hey Mace," Jennifer said scratching her ears.

"Jenn, there's no easy way to say this but…," her mother said.

"We're moving," her father said finishing his wife's sentence. 

"What?" Jennifer cried.

"We're moving," her father repeated.

"No," she screamed as she ran to her room. How could they do this to me she thought. Her mother and father appeared a few minutes they appeared in her room.

"Jenn, please don't be mad," her mother said sitting down next to her on Jenn's bed. Jennifer didn't say a word.

"Listen your father got a in Kingsport. He's going to be doing the weather for a local TV station. I know that you're going to have to make new friends and that you're going to start on the first day, but it's only five hours away from Hampton," her mother said putting her hand on her daughter's back.

"But what about Frankie and Alice and Greg and Anna. I don't wanna make new friends," Jennifer said getting up and going to sit on her beanbag chair.

"I know sweetheart. That's why we're moving in a couple weeks so you can arrive in the middle of the summer and make some friends," her father said.

"What? We're moving in couple weeks?" Jennifer said getting and wiping away some tears.

"Yeah, so we have to start packing today. That's why we came and got you," her father said.

"Fine, just fine," Jennifer said very angry as she stomped out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry about the no disclaimer in chp. 1. Here it is. I don't own anybody from In A Heartbeat. I made up the rest of them. So enjoy and please r/r!

Chapter 2

Jenn walked into her empty room. I still can't believe we're leaving tomorrow she thought.

"Honey, you're friends are here," her mom called from downstairs.

"Coming," Jenn called back wiping some tears from her eyes. On the way downstairs she looked in the mirror. Oh my gosh I look like a mess she thought. She ran into the bathroom and combed her hair, put some lip gloss, and wiped away some wet mascara.

"Jenn," her mother called.

"Coming," she called. She ran downstairs. 

"HeyJenn ," Alice said trying not cry, "Come here." They hugged and Alice started crying.

"Hey Alice stop crying I'll call you every weekend, k," Jenn said. Alice nodded. 

"Anna now don't you go all mushy on me too," Jenn said hugging Anna who was crying.

"Same goes with you I'll call every weekend," Jennifer said.

"Yeah sure," Anna sniffled. There was a moment of silence. Then Frankie broke the silence.

"Jenn what about me?" Frankie asked opening his arms.

"I'm going to miss yaJenn," Frankie said.

"Me too," Jenn said.

"Are you going to call me too?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah," Jenn said as they broke apart.

"Okay I think your boyfriend wants to talk to you alone," Frankie said grabbing Alice and Anna out the door.

"Jenn listen I really like you, but I don't think we should be us anymore," Greg said. 

"Why?" Jenn asked holding back tears. Why is he doing this she thought.

"Because we both know that long distance relationships don't work," Greg said, "Can we still be friends?" 

"Yeah I guess," Jenn said.

"Okay, do friends hug?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Jenn said cracking a smile. About three minutes later Greg gave Jenn a peck on the cheek then he was gone. The moving van came the next day. They loaded up all their stuff. They drove for five hours and they came up to a huge house.

"Wow," Jenn said with her mouth wide open.

"Yeah I know your father's work gave us money until our house sold. So we figured you'd like this house," her mom said.

"Well you figured right," Jennifer said getting out of the car with Macy, "C'mon Mace. Let's go find my room." Jennifer walked into the house. This place is huge she thought. Later that day, Jennifer was sitting down on her new window seat and saw a blonde haired boy that looked her age playing catch for another guy that looked her age. Just then the doorbell rang. She looked out her window and saw a women standing there. She tiptoed downstairs. Her mother had answered the door.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth. Jenn come here I want you to meet somebody," her mother said. Jenn came downstairs.

"This is my 18 year old, Jennifer," her mother said grinning.

"Hi," Jenn said.

"I'm Mrs. Steele," the woman said.

"So you're seventeen. I have a eighteen year old son, Tyler. He's outside playing catch with his friend Hank. You want me to introduce you?" the women asked. Jenn looked at her mom. Her mom nodded. She walked outside with Mrs. Steele.


End file.
